The Wager
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: When Rose and Rebecca have a girls night out while the Doctor recharges the Tardis, emotions and temperatures run high. But what is this wager between Rose and the Doctor and how does it relate to Rebecca? Rated for bisexuality and kissing.


The first six months were pure magic. There was no other way to describe them. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. After that incident on Mars with the Nestene consciousness, much of Rebecca's initial anxiety about letting down Rose and the Doctor gradually faded away, like teardrops in an ocean. She started to relax. Open up. She had never realized it before, but she had been living her whole life inside a tower of her own creation. Each stone created by fear and self doubt. But now she was slowly taking down those walls. Each stone dismantled felt like the hugest personal victory.

And who had time for self doubt when there was SO much to see? After Mars they had gone back to Earth in the late 1700's and nearly gotten caught up in the French Revolution. Then there had been the crystal avalanche on the planet of Satine. And the solar Aurorae Borealis of Fortuna Major. And Cambridge, England in the early 1900's. And dozens of other places, whatever caught their fancy, one adventure after another, with Rebecca right at Rose and the Doctor's side.

It was a curious relationship the three of them had developed. She didn't notice it at first, but she gradually began to realize that someone was always touching someone: the Doctor's hand on Rose's head as he passed behind her, Rose's arm on Rebecca's shoulder as they examined the Tardis monitor together, Rebecca lying back across Rose's lap and the Doctor's, the Doctor's ankles crossed over hers while they read together. She knew her parents would have had an apoplectic fit if they could see her now. If they could see this closeness that had developed between them. They would surely call it 'unnatural' or 'twisted'. But it didn't feel like either of those things. In fact, it felt like the most natural progression that could have possibly developed. There was attraction there, surely, between all three of them, and sometimes it was so tangible and thick that Rebecca thought she could taste it on her tongue; a hot metallic sensation that made the air almost hum and crackle with electricity. And yet, this relationship that had grown between the three of them was stranger and more powerful than mere attraction or simple camaraderie. They didn't have boundaries, not among themselves, not the way that most other people did. They ate bits off each others plates, took sips from whoevers glass was nearby. That sort of thing might have driven other people crazy; all those blurred boundaries, but to Rebecca it was warm and solid and something she could rely on. She loved it. But despite the easy and comfortable feeling that enveloped the three of them, it was equally obvious that the mutual attraction was going to have to come to a head at some point. Someone would have to make a move eventually.

Sooner or later something was going to have to give.

The Doctor had promised them a trip to the Cretaceous period, mainly because Rose was dinosaur crazy and wanted to see them up close. Rebecca couldn't deny that such a prospect was exciting, so both girls were slightly miffed when the Doctor told them they would first have to make a brief sojourn to recharge the Tardis first.

"There's a bit of a rift here in 26th Century Osaka, so we can stop there for a few hours and let the old girl charge herself up."

Which wasn't as exciting as dinosaurs obviously, but still interesting nonetheless.

Rebecca could tell that her and Rose were slightly annoying the Doctor, as he made some minor repairs to the Tardis console. They just couldn't keep still, couldn't stop talking and laughing. _It was rather like being a bit tipsy_, Rebecca thought. They were tipsy on happiness. Usually the Doctor joined in with them when they were in this sort of mood, but when he was working on Tardis repairs all bets were off. When he finally barked at them for the millionth time to stop nagging him, and Rose stuck her tongue out at him, he suggested they take a girls night out.

"Why don't you both go out to get something to eat, maybe take a walk?" he coyly suggested.

They both knew he was trying to get rid of them for a little while, while the Tardis recharged and he made a few minor repairs. But they didn't mind. Holding hands and unable to stop laughing, they ran out into the night, leaving the Doctor to his work, smiling indulgently and shaking his head.

The club that Rose chose was unlike any place Rebecca had seen before. Not that she had much experience with clubs or things of that sort. Rose picked it out because of how bright it was lit up, which was good enough of a decision for Rebecca. When they walked in, Rebecca couldn't help but gasp with surprise and delight. The whole place was illuminated with a plethora of lights. Pink, blue, green, yellow, purple; all flashing and pulsing in time to the music, which wasn't as overpowering as she had expected it to be. Various humans and extraterrestrials were on the dance floor, moving in rhythm to the techno music pouring from the loudspeakers.

Rebecca gestured to the bar, where a bartender with blue fur and three heads was serving out drinks and snacks. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked Rose. "And if so, what would you like?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" she grinned. "Tell ya what. Why don't you surprise me?" She touched her tongue to her lip in the way she always did, and like always, it caused Rebecca's pulse to spike.

She smiled at the blonde girl. "You got it."

Rose pointed at her. "Nothing too strong now, unless you're trying to get me drunk."

Rebecca grinned. "Maybe I am." She had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from.

Rose laughed, and the sound of it ran through Rebecca like bells chiming.

They sat for what felt like hours on stools at the bar, sipping their pink drinks, talking about everything and nothing, and watching the various life forms socialize. The spiraling lights, the music weaving patterns of increasingly complexities, the multitude of scents from dozens of different perfumes and colognes; it was dizzying, intoxicating.

"So are you and the doctor..." Rebecca asked, trailing off awkwardly.

"Are me and the doctor what?" Rose asked innocently.

"Are you two...together?"

Roses eyes brightened. "Oh yes, absolutely."

"Ah." Rebecca tried to keep the hollow sound of disappointment out of her voice. In truth she wasn't sure if she was more let down that _the Doctor_ was taken, or that _Rose_ was taken. If she was completely honest with herself she would say it was _both._ Which just meant she was even more deranged than she originally thought. _You can't be falling for both of them, idiot_, she grumbled to herself, _that doesn't even make any sense. _And it didn't. Truly it didn't. But she couldn't ignore the facts. Couldn't ignore what her heart was telling her. For better or worse she was half in love with both of them.

Rose swirled the golden liquid at the bottom of her glass. "Still..."

Rebecca looked up. "Still?"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't like you too", her voice was as soft as a whisper, but Rebecca could still hear it loud and clear, like an electric impulse across her spine.

"Oh come off it," Rebecca laughed nervously.

Rose set her glass down and leaned closer to her. "I mean it. He does. He likes you just the same as he likes me."

Rebecca looked down into her hands, which were folded in her lap. She was a jumbled mix of emotions; terrified, exhilarated, gratified. She had gotten the impression that he liked her. But it was hard to tell, because it was quite obvious that he treated Rose the same way. It was all rather confusing. "Um..." she started to ask, "Are you...okay with that?"

Rose swiveled her stool around so she was facing the dance floor. She propped her elbows casually on the bar. "Oh sure," she said nonchalantly. "Just makes it easier for me. You know, since I fancy you too."

It felt like a small bomb had just erupted inside Rebecca's head. Was she seriously hearing this correctly? "What?" she asked stupidly.

Rose spun the stool around so she was once again facing her. Rebecca wished she would just stay still, all her erratic movements where beginning to make her nauseous.

The blond girl grabbed her hand and leaned close to her. "Truth is...I never felt this way about another girl before. And I probably never will for any other girl. And lord knows it's pretty obvious how I feel about the Doctor." She laughed. "But god help me, every time I look at you, all I want to do is snog your face off."

Rebecca was normally by nature a shy individual. Especially when it came to romantic pursuits. She had dated guys before, and girls. But she was never the one to make the first move. Always doubted herself while lacking the self confidence to take what she really wanted. Always content to let the other person be the aggressor. But there was something different about tonight. It might have been the exotic alien bar they were in, the pulsing and throbbing of the lights and music nearly hypnotizing her. It might have been the fact that she had a small bit of alcohol in her. It might have been the fact that for the past few months of traveling with Rose and the Doctor she was growing into herself, into the person she was always meant to be. The person who was finally unhindered by the plethora of unfair expectations and pressures of her old world. She was more relaxed and finally starting to be comfortable with herself. But whatever the reason, she for once in her life stopped thinking and just reacted.

She leaned forward, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips against Roses. Surprised, Rose froze for a split second before eagerly returning the kiss.

Her lips were soft, a lot softer than Rebecca had imagined. And she had imagined it quite a bit. She put a hand on the back of her neck and stroked the soft skin there with her thumb. Rose sighed into the kiss, and slid both her hands in Rebecca's hair, pulling her even closer. The sharp tug of the grip in her hair sent shivers of pleasure through her, warming her even more thoroughly than the alcohol had. She bit on Rose's lower lip, and felt Rose's tongue slid almost shyly into her mouth. The other girl tasted of jasmine, and honey, and she could smell the faint petal like scent of the perfume she had put on earlier. Their tongues intertwined and it felt to Rebecca as if she were imploding and melting all at the same time; all hot wax and feathers and pure unadulterated delight.

Dimly aware that some of the other patrons were beginning to cheer them on, Rebecca pulled away. She looked at the other girl hesitantly. Would she hate her now?

Rose was breathing hard, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She smiled at Rebecca and jumping down from the stool said, "Should we head back?"

Nodding her assent, Rebecca slid off her own stool and followed Rose out of the bar.

It was starting to rain. Just a light drizzle, pattering lightly against the pavement outside and falling like small diamonds across the streetlights.

The girls held hands as they walked back to the Tardis. They had held hands countless times before, but tonight...it was different. They had crossed the boundary of friendship into something else. Their bond had grown and deepened even more. More than friends. Not quite sisters, and not quite lovers. But instead something stronger and more...solid.

When the Tardis was in sight they saw the doctor leaning against the front of it, looking up at the night sky. He made quite the dashing figure standing there in the glimmering rain. Rebecca and Rose ran the rest of the way toward him.

Looking up, he saw them and smiled. "I was just getting ready to come look for you!" he said brightly. "Repairs are done, wanted to get going soon. You girls have a fun time?"

The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

The Doctor looked confused. "What? What did I miss?"

But they were laughing too hard to answer.

Sudden understanding crossed his features. "Oi! You two have been snogging, haven't you?"

Rebecca stopped laughing long enough to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind an ear. "Course we have, Doctor. Why? You jealous?"

He looked affronted. "Bloody right I am!"

Which caused the girls to erupt into giggles once more.

Rose walked over to him and playfully swatted him. "I win the wager after all!"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Over 900 years through time and space and the first time losing a wager is to Rose Tyler. Rassilon spare me."

Still smiling, Rebecca looked at them. "What wager do you mean?"

Rose chuckled. "Well, when this sorry sap and I were talking about how we both liked you, he quite confidently told me that he would kiss you before I did. So of course I disagreed and we made a wager on who would end up kissing you first."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You have got to be joking"

Rose's expression fell. "You mad?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Mad? No! It's just...technically iI/i kissed iyou/i, so really I'm the one who won the wager.

Rose and the Doctor looked at her in astonishment for a split second before howling with laughter. "She's right, you dirty little cheat!" the Doctor grinned as he pointed at Rose. I declare a rematch on this wager!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rebecca said, stepping in between them. "Why don't we just call it a draw? And everybody wins." She laid her hand gently on the doctors arm before saying softly, "Don't worry space cowboy, you'll get your chance." And with the doctor looking at her, speechless, and Rose giggling, Rebecca pushed the doors open to the Tardis, strolled into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes smiling. She was in love. With both of them. And she had never been happier before in her life.

She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she heard to Tardis laughing with her gently.


End file.
